Talk:Vi/@comment-4581272-20130531225254/@comment-5955640-20130601071931
Vi is a pretty fun champ but there are some things you should consider or know before you do anything like buy her. First off. Her passive isn't as useful as it might sound. It's actually not very useful at all. First you have to have a lot of health. The more health you have the better the shield is. Second you still need armor. Even if you bought Warmogs the blast shield would not make up for not wearing any actual armor. It has a static cool down which sort of prevents spamming abilities to constantly garner a shield as well. So basically. It's a buffer for an iniation. You rush the target and hit them hard and if you get some sort of lead you could kill them as the blast shield will aid in trading for that paticular moment. Tanking should be the prime directive though so don't hope to ult into a enemy and get away with killing the target. Next up. Vi's kit sort of makes her weak in toplane. Can you do top lane as Vi? Yes. But uhh. It can go wrong quite easily. Vi is an all in opponent and you would need lots of CDR and Mana to trade and harass (Locket and Manamune?) otherwise your only option is to rush them and hope to win the trade. Such a circumstance varies in your favor. Singed: Maybe you could win. The blast shield could buffer the posion as long as you get out of the poision cloud which would be easy to do with Vault breaker. You'd have to get health and attack damage if you hope to crush Singed and end what could be an unpleasant laning phase. Teemo: Ugh. You would be in trouble if you let him mess you up with Q and R. That's all he has though. Once again. Activating blast shield could buffer some damage but you would have to rush him to get him to stop harassing you. Darius: That's big trouble. Big Big trouble. His hemmorrage is basically a corrosive strike which will get him to win trades much more than what your blast shield could hope to buffer. You would also be forced to use Q to escape as post level 6 Darius will stack and slam you and that's all she wrote. Anyone with high mobility or a gap closer that can be used to create distance as well as eliminate it. It's purely troublesome and your only course of action is either having some sort of incredible self sustain or having pure bruiser mayhem. Neither of which you will be able to commend as easy as your lane opponent will. So top lane. It's not a good idea unless you know who your facing and can somehow finagle a kill. If all else fails. You should have a jungler. You ulting the target and the jungler following through should be good. Jungle. Much better choice. The clear times are decent. W or E are the moves you'd want to start with. Which one? Denting Blows if you have attack speed and lifesteal in your runes and masteries. Excessive Force if you have spell vamp, attack damage and CDR. I'm not a pro Vi jungler so I would gladly invite the real Vi jungler to please stand up and drop some serious knowledge. Q makes for a decent rush attack pre level 6 but you probably won't get them. You will just get close. You will probably need some other summoner spell like Ghost or flash if you intend to actually grab and bruise the target. Vault breaker has a pretty horrific cooldown at early levels so if you don't hit them out of the brush you may not get them whittled down like you prefer. Coordinaton with allies would be most in your favor. Boots of mobility or Boots of Swiftness would be good as well. Furor, Captain, and Alacrity would also be decent upgrade choices. That's only if you have trouble catching these targets. Ninja Tabi would benefit the tanky build more. Homeguard if you have to roam and want to land devlish teleport ganks A quick note about the ultimate. You won't probably kill the target even if the initiate puts a real hurting on the weaknest unit. Also you will die if you rush in without allies. Obvious I know but. I have seen this happen. And I feel I have to point it out just in case. You will also need real crowd control to follow you up. The slight displacement Vi does with targets in her way isn't that impactful. Lastly. And This hasn't been implimented yet I think. Any and all CC impervious modes that champions can go into will infact continue to remain impervious to them. HOWEVER. Once you exit that mode or state or what have you. The lingering effects will take place. So say you ult a Caitlyn and as you dash across the ground a lux hits you with the snare. You will complete the effect but once you finish the ult you will be snared for the remainder of that spells duration. And this will apply to most debuffs with probably the exception of knockup because it doesn't really linger. It just knocks you up. She's nice and very fun to play. But competitive usage sort of requires a bit more finesse to make her as useful as she could possibly be.